Karou's Irish Dancing Competition Adventure
by ButterCupFlame
Summary: Let Karou tell you a story of when she entered a Irish Dancing Competition... One-Shot!


**Hi people I am new to writing so don't judge! This is my one-shot about Karou entering an Irish dancing competition!**

**Buttercups POV:**

I have been doing Irish dancing for about a year now. Beck, my dancing teacher, entered me in a competition. I LOOKED LIKE A GIRL! It was the worst thing anyone could imagine! Here's how it goes…..

***Flashback***

"I NEED A WHAT NOW!" I screamed at my mum.

Mum stuck her pinkie in her ear so it looks like she is cleaning it.

"yes honey you need to spray tan your legs." My mum says like it is nothing at all.

"NO WAY IN THE FUCKING WORLD AM I SPRAY TANING MY LEGS!"

***After the misery of the tan***

I stared down at my legs which used to be extremely pale. Now my dad is calling me Oumpa Lompa, Momoko is calling me tim tams, Miyako is calling me Milo and Sakamoto is calling me Butterlegs! ( I know, I thought he had found out my secret identity at first).

I hope this is all I need or else I will die!

***Day of the Competition***

WHY GOD WHY!

I woke up to the table being cover in makeup, hair spray, a WIG, and a… oh god. A SHORT DRESS! The dress is covered in diamonties and looks like something Miyako would drool over(the picture next to the story is the dress Karou is going to wear).

"Sit down honey time to do your make-up." Mum sang as though she is in heaven

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Dad wrestled me to the ground and held me down while mum put all the make-up we needed which was A LOT! I LOOKED LIKE A BARBIE DOLL! (**Miyako: she is over exaggerating. She looked BEAUTIFUL! I wish Granma would let me Irish Dance!) **

After all the tragic make-up it was time for a wig. The wig was Black and extremely curly it reach all the way down to mid back.

"OUCH!" I yelped since all the knots in my hair refused to let the bobby pins in to secure the wig to my head.

After all the pain was over mum was squealing in delight and dad was crying anime tears.

"My little girl is growing up." My parents said at the same time.

***At the Competition***

It was time to put the dreaded dress on. As I slipped the dress on I realised it wasn't as short as the PPGZ skirts.

As I walked out of the bathroom I saw boys also did Irish Dancing

_Why couldn't I have signed up as a Boy!_

As I listened I heard some of the boys complaining that they wanted to play soccer not do girly dancing. I totally agree. But I do both

Mum called me over and started putting my hard shoes on.

"Remember Turned out feet, pointed toes, back straight, arms back, kick your bum, cross those legs and…"

"Mum you have told me a thousand times I know!"

"and smile!" Mum smiled at me.

I put my sock glue on. Yes I know sock glue it is pathetic! It sticks your socks (which come halfway below your knee) to your legs so you don't lose points. It is practically screaming LOSER!

"Section 104, 13 years girls intermediate championship please come to the marshalling area."

I walk up to the marshalling area.

"131" they called.

"That's me"

They sat me down in a chair and I used my hands to dance to the reel while I waited.

"Section 104, 13 years girls intermediate championship dancing the Hornpipe. First competitors are numbers, 357, 243 and 159"

After they finished it was my turn.

"Numbers 162, 131 and 579"

I turned my feet out and counted 16 bars until I finally started.

I start my first step then repeat my first step but on the other foot. Same with the second step. With my last step I powered my way through. Thank god the last step is only on the right foot or I would die!

I finally finished and pointed and bowed. I walked to the back of the stage where I started and waited for the judge to ring the bell. Once he did that I bowed again to him than to the musician and walked of the stage.

I congratulated the other two I danced with than stalked to my mum.

"OMG HON YOU LOOKED BEAUTIFUL!"

***Time skip after all 3 dances***

It was prize giving. Time to find out what place I got.

And in first place oval the dances and gets to move into open is….. 131 Karou Mastubara!

OMG I got first! Mum stood up cheering like mad!

I walked up to the podium and got a HUGE ass trophy and a blue sash.

Beck ran up to the stage and gave me a hug while everyone started taking pictures.

All I was thinking about was I can't wait to get this tan off.

**Read and Reveiw**


End file.
